


Sleep

by DaFishi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard, Alpha Mick, Bad Sleep Schedules, Barry loves them both, Fluff, I dont, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Omega Barry, and they love him, but don’t wanna admit it, i just need some HOT BEAN JUICE, imagine sleeping, len is done with barry, mick is done with len, tags are wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Barry comes to a revelation at 2 am.Len and Mick are not amused.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was F L U F F Y

“Oh my god, octopuses are just water spiders,” Barry realizes.

Leonard’s eyes open and the alpha glares at his omega. “Go to sleep.”

The second Mick hits him with a pillow, Leonard turns around to look at the other alpha in shock. 

“Too much talking,” he grumbles.

Leonard sputters. “Barry spoke more and before me.”

“Doll is cute. You are not,” the alpha says, voice low and laden with sleep.

Barry giggles and presses an apologetic kiss to Len’s forehead.

The alpha complains but pulls Barry close to him.

“Unfair bias,” Len mutters.

Barry laughs. “Life isn’t fair.”

“But you are my life,” Len coos, pressing a kiss to Barry’s cheek.

The omega flushes a deep red and the alpha snickers.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mick growls from the side.

Barry had quickly learned that Mick had a zero-tolerance for his sleep to be disturbed but only for Len.

He was flexible for Barry since he had work at odd hours.

“Len, I have to-” Barry starts, only to be smothered by a pillow.

“Sleep.”

Barry pushes the pillow out of his face. “I have a crime scene.”

“It’s 2:33 am.”

“It’s not my fault people have terrible sleep schedules like you.”

Leonard lifts his head to glare at the omega.

Barry just smiles and leaves in a flash of lighting.

And took all the speedster produced warmth with him

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
